Adrian Pentaghast Cousland (Wayward Savior)
An Adrian Cousland that appears in the Fanfiction "Wayward Savior" by TheNuttyOne, he seems to be behind most of the Negative Politics against the Grey Wardens and Orlais, Adrian is later found to be a Sentient Abomination with the Spirit inhabitating his body being the Old God: Dumat. Biography Pre-Dragon Age: Origins Youth Adrian Cousland spent most of his youth being advised in how to rule West Hill by Arl Wulff, the present Co-Arl of West Hill under Marquise Alec Cousland of Western Ferelden and true Arl of West Hill, Adrian's biological father. Adrian soon took interest in his Family Members, finding specifc interest in his Cousin whom he later fell in love with: Horace Cousland, he was then approched by two "Familiar" Sorcerers. Magi A few years before the begining of Dragon Age: Origins, Adrian Cousland set out on an adventure into Orlais in an attempt to reach a Temple on the Mountain of Urthemiel Plateau to get to the "Arl Dumat" where an Organization known as the "Dark Chantry" resided in secret, allowing the spreading of the Old God Teachings and having no restrictions on the types of Magic used. Adrian had always known that he was an Apostate as were most Couslands due to the fact that they were descended from the Imperium's Magister Heirs of the time which were also known as "Bastard Sons" making them illegitament, Adrian at "Arl Dumat" agreed to a pact with the Spirit of Dumat which the Old God habitated Adrian's body whom recieved its Magical Power in return for Dumat being able to see the world as it was, Adrian returned to Ferelden with his Grandfather whom was an Abomination named Teroare. Dragon Age: Origins On his own Adrian set into motion a Chain of Events that would discredit the Grey Wardens and get the idiot of a King killed, Adrian was successful in his plots and so watched from a distance as Teyrn Loghain continued on his plans against the Darkspawn and Orlais, Adrian questioned what the Bannorn had planned in wanting a Coup against the Teyrn and so watched on. Adrian saw the Bannorn as little more than power hungry fools whom were enciting to Rebel against a possibly good turn of events caused by Cailan's Death, Adrian spoke to Loghain over a long distance transmission though Magic where they continued their plots, Adrian meanwhile descided it was time to bring the Old Gods back together by collecting their bearers in Ferelden. The Bearers of the Old Ones Adrian called three of his friends from around the world: Zodiark (a.k.a Datri Hollow), Quitch Demuna''' '''and Sevorath Tabrill, all three of them being bearers of the Old Gods. Next, Adrian recruited a fataly injured Qunari whom was forced to bond with the Old God: Andoral, the Dragon of Chains; in order to survive, the Qunari was named Brawn. Adrian descided to keep the Spirit of Zazikel, the Dragon of Chaos, in a safe location while he had a host in mind however he now believed it was time to approch Horace Cousland and the most important of his crew (besides him) Flemeth whom was the Abomination of Urthemiel, the Dragon of Beauty. With Horace Cousland Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Magic Warrior Category:Apostate Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Dark God Category:Abomination